Sledding Stories
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: "It appeared as if someone had lay a gargantuan white blanket over the hills of Lima Community Park." Four times Kurt and Blaine go sledding, and the one time they get snowed in. K  for now, will probably go up later.


It appeared as if someone had laid a gargantuan white blanket over the hills of Lima Community Park. The sun was rising behind the naked trees, peeking out from behind their snow-clad branches. A few yards above the ground, a small skylark made its way up to its nest, twittering madly as it went along. It was a simple, quiet serenity, only disrupted by a thin track of footsteps. Making their way up the hill, bundled up tightly in their winter clothes, was a small family of three.

"Don't go so fast, honey," the mother called to her son. He stood a mere three and a half feet, petite for this six years of age. Behind him, he dragged a bright pink toboggan and a silly grin across his tinted cheeks.

"Let him run," said his father, snaking an arm around his wife's waist. She laughed, wondering how she could have possibly gotten so lucky. "He's a boy. That's what boys do."

She raised an eyebrow. "And since when does our boy do 'what boys do'?"

He laughed, nodding in defeat. "Touché, Millie, touché."

Millie smiled, placing a wet, frosty kiss on her husband's cheek.

Soon, numerous families began piling in, taking position at the top of the hill and preparing for an epic descent. Proud parents crouched down to get the perfect shot of their smiling children sliding down the hill, memories that would be preserved for the next twenty years or so. Millie and her husband were no exception.

"You photograph _everything_," the father complained, crossing his arms and staring at his wife in amazement. She rolled her eyes.

"That's because when Kurt is a teenager and has a girlfriend, I need to have _something _to use as blackmail."

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with your scrapbook collection?" he pestered. "Or sending countless photo albums to your mom and sister in Paris?"

"Yeah, that too," she confessed, snapping a last photo and standing up once more. "Oh Burt, look at him."

Kurt was chasing after a little boy with a complex-looking toboggan, who was running away from him like a plague. Eventually, he got discouraged, plopping down in the snow and pouting.

"D'you think we should go help him?" Millie asked, biting her lip.

"Nah, let him learn how to fend for himself," said Burt, placing his arm firmly around her shoulder.

However, it seemed Kurt had found help elsewhere. A small little girl with two brown pigtails sticking out of her pink hat was extending a hand towards the boy, shooting him a 5,000 watt smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, what's your name?"

"I'm Kurt," he replied, grabbing her mittened hand and shaking it vigorously.

Then the duo ran off into the winter wonderland, throwing miniature snowballs at each other, then dropping down and making a thousand fun-sized snow angels.

"Look, Burt, Kurt made a friend!" Millie exclaimed, pointing over to where Kurt and Rachel were building an igloo.

Burt frowned. "Why are all of Kurt's friends always girls?"

Millie smiled, blushing. "He's quite the ladies man... just like you!" She squeezed her husband's arm, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, looks like our kids are getting along!"

The young couple turned around to find two men standing behind them. One was tall and slender, with dark, chocolate skin, and the other was short with a large nose and small glasses. They were connected by their hands and wore matching euphoric smiles. Burt stiffened, and Millie squeezed his hand. She knew he got uncomfortable whenever the topic of homosexuality came up, but Millie came from a much more accepting background.

"Looks like it!" she replied, laughing. "It's amazing how easily kids will make friends."

"Is really is," said the tall one. "It's as if they're just absolutely blind to all judgement or criticism, they just go right along and play."

"It's funny, though, Rachel doesn't usually get along with boys," inquired the shorter one.

"Well, our Kurt is..." Millie paused. "Well, he's special."

They all laughed.

"I'm Hiram, and this is my partner Leroy," said the taller one, extending a hand to shake. Millie shook it gladly, and glared at Burt until he did the same.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you two, but it's getting late and we should be leaving," he said quickly, waving curtly and nodding for Millie to follow.

"Uh, yes, it was lovely talking to you!" she added, following her husband down the hill.

"Hey!" she cried, once they were far enough down the hill that Hiram and Leroy were out of earshot. "What was that about?"

"I have to open the shop in half an hour," Burt stated simply.

"Oh, don't give me that. You're the same way with Janet and Renée when they come over."

"What does this have anything to do with your sister and her friend?"

_"Girl_friend," Millie corrected. "You have an issue with gay people and you know it."

Burt froze, furrowing his eyebrows then continuing his trek towards Kurt and Rachel's half-constructed igloo. "I do _not_. "

"Oh, yes you do, mister," she said, stepping in front of her husband and jabbing her finger in his face. "Don't even try to deny it."

Burt sighed, shaking his head and staring at the ground. "They make me uncomfortable, okay? I know it's terrible but... it's just so _weird_."

Millie threw her arms up in victory, when whirled around back to face Burt. "Well, you better get with the times, honey, because you're going to have to face homosexuality many, _many_ more times in your life."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

Millie bit her lip, glancing back towards their son, who was embellishing the bricks of their igloo with carved-in hearts. "I just... have an inkling. That's all."

He shook his head, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You're crazy, Millicent Hummel, but I love you anyways."

* * *

Blaine Anderson had a dilemma. He sat on the windowsill in his bedroom, nose pressed up against the glass as countless fluffy snowflakes fell on the other side of it. Oh, how he longed to run outside and just dance around in them, building forts and sliding down the hill on his new toboggan... but Father was on a business trip, as usual, Mother was planning her next cocktail party, as usual, and Sunday was Melinda's day off. He couldn't just go outside all by himself... Mother would surely take away his record player - or worse, his karaoke machine. And he just couldn't have that, now could he?

He hopped off the windowsill, pacing circles around his bedroom. Who could possibly take him outside?

When it hit him, Blaine immediately felt silly. It was such an obvious solution, how could he not have thought of it before? He rushed out of his room and down the hallway, passing the bathroom, Melinda's room, Addie's nursery, and then play room, then skidded to a halt right in front of Ash's door.

He knocked gingerly, for he did not want to disrupt his older brother's coolness. Ashton Anderson was just about the coolest thing on the planet. He was a whole twelve years old, which meant he owned a cell phone and rode a bike with two wheels and could walk all the way to the grocery store and back all by himself (Not that he ever needed to, that was Phillipé's job). He spent all his time in front of the computer reading up on the latest New York Times articles the government, which Blaine thought was an extremely boring way to spend one's time, but since Ash did it then it _must_ be really cool.

The door swung open, and there he stood, an entire four feet and eleven inches tall, with a bowl haircut (the only member of the Anderson family with straight hair) and square-framed glasses. He had his cell phone in one hand and a copy of "Time Magazine" in the other, staring down at Blaine through his spectacles.

"What can I do for you, little bro?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Can we go play in the snow, pretty pretty please?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, peering down the hallway. "What's Mother doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "Writing another guest list. She won't even notice we're gone!"

Ash scoffed. "You're right about that one. Well... alright. Get your coat on... and get Addie ready too, we're going to have to take her with us."

Blaine whined. He didn't like Addie, not one little bit. All she did was poop and pee and cry and suck in all the attention everywhere. Blaine really didn't see the use for three year old girls anywhere, actually. He got her dressed, nonetheless, despite her many struggles. He met Ashton at the back door, tugging Addie behind him on a toboggan.

"Ready?" Ashton asked, nodding towards the giant hill in their backyard. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement. He handed Addie's toboggan over to his brother and ran to grab his own, shuffling up the hill and marveling at the footprints he left behind.

"My feet are huge!" he exclaimed, attempting to cover every smooth space with his footprint.

"Actually, no," Ashton said matter-of-factly. "We Andersons are actually quite small for our ages. You'll start noticing these things when you're older."

Blaine had no idea what his brother just said, so he continued up the hill, wondering why his footprints were gone by the time he reached the top.

He slid down the hill countless times, trying out different positions, different toboggans, and building bumps and routes to make the slide more exciting. At the foot of the hill, Ash and Addie were working on a snow fort together, both of their faces rosy and sniffly. Blaine eventually joined them, dubbing it a "Princess Castle" and receiving an eyeroll from his brother.

But the fun was cut way too short by Gretchen, the cook, running outside in her robe and slippers and telling them all to come inside immediately, before Mrs. Anderson could find out.

"You took the baby out, are you _stupid_?" she shouted in her thick, Irish accent, causing Addie to start wailing. "Now she's crying, oh for Christ's sake!"

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," said Ashton, shaking his head. "What did I tell you?"

"You didn't tell me anything," Blaine replied, completely oblivious to the consequences. "But I had fun! Can we play in the snow again tomorrow?"

The older brother rolled his eyes and stomped back upstairs. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and resumed his position by the windowsill, watching the snowflakes the world into a sparkling winter wonderland.

* * *

Ello readers, I'm back with more Klaine! Sorry to all of those that wanted Kum... I've pretty much jumped that ship. Klaine is my OTP! Anywho, this story was inspired by my family's sledding trip this winter break, where we met the most adorable gay couple who reminded me so much of our boys ;D So here is the first chapter, the next one shall be coming up soon. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
